Sin's Fever
by HXCgrdHorror
Summary: In a little city on the east coast called Moonpearl City, a previously owned mansion is now being opened up as Moonpearl City Museum. On opening night, everything seems peaceful, until something goes terribly wrong. Now six survivors must make their way t
1. Prologue: Origins

**Sin's Fever**

_**Scenario: Seth**_

**Prologue **

"**Origins"**

This week has gone by so fast. I feel like a fucking burnout. When I think back on how nuts this is, it makes me want to puke in the toilet next to me. It sounds like a really good idea right. I probably should get it out of my system and hope that it weakens my worry a little bit. So here I am throwing up in a toilet thinking back to how crazy my life has been.

Nearly my entire existence revolves around one thing: to kill that bastard, Sirus Bosley. Every day I think back to that night, tightening my fist, and gritting my teeth. Then again, it was only half his doing. The other half…was me.

I had parents that any child would cherish and love. However, they owed debts to a mob and they were a few months behind. I was six years old with a few days away from my seventh birthday. The night that led up to my birthday I was sleeping very soundly when my parents came jolting into my bedroom, ripping me out of the bed, and stuffing me into the closet. They soon came into the closet with me and I was so scared that I panicked uncontrollably. "Mommy! Mommy! What are you doing! What's happening! Mommy! Please tell me!" I swear I could not shut up. No matter what my parents did, they could not quiet my ass down. After making a lot of obnoxious noise, two guys busted the door open and ripped the closet door off its hinges. Without saying anything one of the men took a shotgun and shoved the barrel into my father's mouth and pulled the trigger. Blood and brains were splattered all over the pale white walls. My heart completely stopped and I couldn't scream or even make a noise.

Then came in that bastard, Sirus Bosley, who grabbed my mother by the hair and threw her onto my bed. He sent the other two goons outside while my mother was lying on the bed crying, "Please Sirus! What are you going to do!" I've never heard a cry out of terror in a person's voice like that before in my life. Sirus ripped off my mother's pale blue nightgown, leaving her completely nude. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants.

"Please don't let my boy watch this!" cried my mother.

"He's a growing boy," said Sirus spreading my mother's legs, "he needs this kind of education."

Sirus Bosley raped my mother that night and cut out her ribs with a big bowie knife right before my eyes. I spent my birthday at a funeral with a blank look on my face glaring at the corpses of my pale-skinned parents lying in wooden caskets. I didn't even realize that everyone else around me was crying.

My mind was blank until I became a teenager. This relieved my aunt, whom I was living with now in Moonpearl City, and many of my other relatives because they thought I had finally learned to accept it. While I learned to live like a normal person, I still couldn't remove the thought of a sick fuck murdering the parents of a kid who watched it all. However, I also have the thought that if I hadn't thrown such a fit in the closet then maybe they would still be alive. Yes. I can't hide that. It was partly my fault and there was no way I could express my sorrow except to kill Sirus Bosley.

Shortly after turning fifteen I got involved in the wrong crowd, yet it was the perfect crowd. My best friend, Dale Quate, and I both took in the interest of thievery. Darius Flaw, the man who taught us the art of cracking safes and the use of firearms kind of reminded me of a father figure but I didn't let him know that. He said he'd do everything he can to help me kill Sirus Bosley and that just made me think of him as a father figure even more.

After a year of cracking small-time safes, I've moved up to cars. By this time, school was nothing but an obnoxious obstacle in my life. Who the hell needs those damn books to know what is needed for the road ahead when hanging out in the streets gives you all the smarts you need? Education is just an excuse for the government to piss in your face and shove your ass around with authority. After running that through my head a few times, I came to my conclusion: I dropped out of school.

While I was working on Darius's car, Dale approached me with a newspaper.

"It's your lucky day, bro," said Dale, handing me the newspaper. After looking at the headline and photo on the front cover, I thought I was going to cream myself. The headline stated, "MASS MURDERER FOUND DEAD." The caption below the photo of a mangled corpse stated, "Sirus Bosley was found twisted in half in a ditch two miles from Moonpearl City on exit 103." I thought this was too good to be true. Something came to mind though. _Why was he so close to Moonpearl City? He wasn't coming after me was he? _The thought of it sort of ran a chill down my spine but then again he's dead, so why would it matter now? Then, I realized something. I didn't kill him. How will I ever repay my parents who are now in Heaven because of the idiocy of a six-year-old dumbass? I guess…I guess I can't…not now…not ever.

Then comes the next major event. The one that started over a week ago.

Last Sunday, Dale and I went to a party celebrating the theft of a brand new 2001 SS Camaro. I've never attempted a grand theft auto before, but I had pulled it off. We invited friends, blasted music, drank, ordered strippers, the works. Most people would find it foolish to throw a party over such a little thing, but who cares? It was good break from all the bullshit I went through in my previous years. However, the "good break" didn't last too long.

After the party was over, I was drunk, really drunk. I got in my new car and drove off without knowing the consequences of my idiocy. I couldn't drive worth a shit that night. I probably made two miles away from the party before a cop pulled me over. Officer Ron Tracker stepped out of his car and approached mine. He had a bushy mustache and big sunglasses. He's pretty much your standard Chuck Norris-wannabe cop.

He smiled and said, "Well now, some folks down at Moonpearl City Jail are gonna be might happy to see you."

I was booked on DUI and the theft of that car.

I spent three days in jail. I don't know why everyone makes a big deal out of getting locked up. The only downside to it is the annoyance of being constantly bored. As long as you know how to fight, you should be okay. Although, it got me thinking. _Have I chose the right path in life? I spent my life turning into a criminal so that I could kill a criminal. What are my parents thinking right now? Did I only make things worse? _There were so many questions going through my head. During the third day locked up I thought of it too much and went crazy. One of the security guards noticed, and threw me into solitary confinement. Three hours went by and those questions went rolling through my head over and over. Then someone opened the door and told me I was being transferred. _Oh perfect,_ I thought. _Have I been passed down as a nut? Or am I just considered a threat to these other inmate jackasses? _Whatever it was, I was ready.

Next thing I know, I'm in the passenger side of a blue Honda Civic and the police officer rips his face off. I didn't really know how to respond to that so I just raised my eyebrow when I noticed that it was only a face mask. The officer revealed himself to be none other than my good friend, Dale. I didn't even know how good of a friend he was until this happened.

"Dale!" I yelled, still messing with the nerves in my forehead to insure I wasn't going crazy.

"Surprised?" Dale asked me while turning the ignition on to start the car. Words couldn't even describe how grateful I was so I just smiled and turned my head toward the windshield.

The only bad thing is now I'm a fugitive and I really don't have anywhere to run or hide. That night we stayed at Darius's joint and watched the news. Just as I expected, my face is posted on the channel-five news. Nobody could think of anything. After a few hours on the same channel, we discovered something that could possibly give us a decent break from this.

It seemed that tonight was the opening night for Moonpearl City Museum which used to be the mansion of the Benton family. Nobody really knew what happened to the latest heir of the mansion, Richard Benton. He just suddenly disappeared one day.

There is also a priceless artifact that a research team found and is being put on as the main display tonight.

"You think we can pull it off?" Dale asked before rolling his eyes my way.

"It looks like there's a bunch of Arabs wearing turbans," I said trying to sound certain. "Maybe if we try to blend in with that crowd there's a chance we can pull it off."

This was the only way out, the only way out of this predicament.

So here I am now in the bathroom of this museum looking at myself in the mirror. I have water dripping off my face from the unnecessary amount of times I splashed some on it. I haven't shaved since my arrest. Dale walks in the door with the crappy towels that we're passing off as turbans.

"Are you alright, man?" Dale asked approaching me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah" I replied, "this week has just been one hell of a rush you know?"

Dale handed me the "turban" and we both wrapped it around our heads the best that we can. We shared a laugh at each other as we both looked extremely ridiculous and that the doubt that this could be pulled off grew even stronger just by the way we looked…but we had to try.


	2. Prologue 2: Memory of Success

_**Scenario: Carrie**_

**Prologue 2**

"**Memory of Success"**

This entire year has felt like a summer vacation. All of my hard work is paying off and I have much left to go.

Tonight is the opening night for Moonpearl City Museum. This place used to belong to the Benton family. However, Richard Benton suddenly disappeared on day. Nobody knows what the hell happened to him. But this mansion is now owned by someone else and is being opened up as a museum.

I'm looking in the mirror right now in the women's bathroom, going around in different positions to look at the dress I have on. The dress is shiny turquoise. The color is pretty but it's a bit too tight…and really short. The outline of my ass shows right through it and the dress only ends about two or three inches below it. I'm not used to wearing these kinds of things in public. The closest thing I've worn like this is the little nightgowns I wear when going to bed. But, I guess that's a good thing since I've gotten great comments on my figure this past year. It makes me think what my brother, Duncan, would think.

Duncan…

He was never the same after we moved away from England. We all thought he would never adapt to the United States. Duncan was the kind of guy who would break up fights but if they tried to start shit with him he wouldn't tolerate it…and that would be the end of that person's jaw. Though, he had experience in fighting, Duncan disliked the sight of senseless violence. England is very different from the United States. Not near as peaceful. Though, it would be narrow-minded to say that only Duncan disliked it, as all of us. Duncan, my mother, father, and I weren't too fond of the United States. The only reason we moved here was the impossible-to-pass-down business proposition for my father.

I was always considered the nerdy girl in school. I wasn't popular at all and was very uninteresting. I had a lot of dental type shit in my mouth, my skin wasn't the best, I wore really thick glasses, and I was smartest in my entire grade since kindergarten(though, that's a plus on my side, being super smart isn't exactly a trait that most guys are in to). While I was somewhat undesirable, I've always had a guy's version of "perfect boobs". I guess I get that from my mother though…then again it's weird to think about.

Duncan noticed my label as the "scared skinny little nerd" and I guess he felt the need to sharpen my ability a little. He decided to teach me his knowledge on guns. He taught me how to cock, aim, shoot, and reload all types of firearms such as the standard 9 mm handgun, pump-action twelve gauge shotgun, sub-machine guns, and all types of revolvers.

Of course I don't see how having the ability to use firearms could help out my popularity. I honestly didn't care. It just made me happy to know that Duncan actually cared. I'm actually glad that I had someone to count on in life.

I would often do target practice with a small can and step backward each time I got a few good hits in. I could never be as good as Duncan, though. He could constantly maintain a clear shot, no matter where he would stand. The constant use of these weapons broadened my attitude a little. Though, I didn't let it get in the way of my schoolwork.

I was so relieved when, shortly after my fifteenth birthday, I lost the nickname "metal mouth" and had my braces and all the other senseless dental crap out of my mouth. I was also able to actually put food in my mouth afterwards. Ha. I'm suddenly reminded of that date I went on afterwards.

There was this boy named Gary who became interested in me. He wasn't exactly too bright but he was pretty good looking. He was a little more than what I expected to get…so I guess that's what led me to say "yes" when he asked me out.

It was pretty much a standard date at the movies. I forgot the movie we saw; it was really boring. In fact, it was so boring that I pretended to have to go to the bathroom almost every thirty minutes. Gary didn't say much until after the movie was over.

"So…what'd ya think of the movie?" he asked with somewhat of a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh, uh…it was okay," I replied, lying horribly.

We went back to his car and got in. In a way I was hoping I would have a little more "fun" if you catch my drift. But then, I suddenly got a little sick to my stomach, hoping that he would just take me home and call it a night. We sat in the car for about three minutes with nothing but silence. How can a situation get more awkward than this? _Please just take me home! Please just take me home! _I had this statement running through my head dozens of times and was about to let it slip from my mouth. But just as I was about to say it, he slammed his mouth and tongue into mine and shoved his big hands onto my breasts, practically squeezing them to death. I don't know what he was expecting but what he did wasn't arousing at all. It was only hurting me.

It took me almost a whole minute to push him off of me. I had slobber dripping from my chin and my boobs were really sore.

"What's wrong?" he asked, with a confused tone in his voice.

"What the bloody hell? I'm sorry but I've never been more turned off in my life!" I yelled just as I was getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"Yeah well, fuck you bitch!" That was the last thing I heard from him before he drove off. What? Am I supposed to be offended? As I was walking toward the ticket booth to call Duncan to come pick me up, I noticed that my glasses were broken from the force he threw onto my face.

Duncan showed up in ten minutes after I called him. He was pretty enraged. When I got in the car, I couldn't put the seatbelt on as my breasts were really sore. Duncan stated that it would be best if Mom and Dad didn't know about this...if they knew what happened, they would probably have a sexual harassment charge filed and that would just produce rumors everywhere. When I got in the shower that night, I looked in the mirror and noticed I had black and blue bruises on my bosoms.

It was only about a month after that when my parents split up. This was caused by my father never being at home due to his constant business agenda. My father got full custody of me, even though I wanted to stay with my mother. Duncan was devastated by this event.

"Carrie, I'm sorry but I've had it," said Duncan.

"Come on Duncan, I need you here," I said, trying my best to keep him from packing his stuff.

"No you don't. You're the strongest person I know. You most certainly don't need me"

"Please, NO!" I started to cry.

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me as if I would never see him again. I felt a tear drop onto my shoulder, noting that he was just as broken as I was. He left me that night to join the army…left me with my father.

We kept in touch ever since that night.

About a year passed when I finally had contacts for my eyes so that I could get rid of the ugly glasses. It was amazing how people began to be nicer to me. I actually had many people tell me I was pretty and even hot. Me? Hot? I guess a lot of people are viewing me as a completely different person now. All of the good comments influenced me to actually work out my body and such.

By this time I was truly a new individual. I am now an intern at the Daily Pearl as a writer and I appear to be eye-candy to most of the guys but I like it. That probably sounds really conceded but I don't let any of this get in the way of my life or goals and I most certainly didn't act like a tart. I half-expected that bastard, Gary, to begin hitting on me again, but he hadn't been to school in quite a while. I soon figured out why…

At work they wanted me to get a story on someone's death.

"Oh…really? Who is it?" I asked, with my heart rate increasing out of fear.

"Gary Martyr," replied the manager. My heart completely stopped and my jaw slowly dropped. The manager noticed the moisture building up in my eyes causing them to be glassy.

"Did you know him or something" asked the manager, being concerned.

"Yes." I started to cry. Gary was a complete dick to me last time we talked but I still cried. Duncan said I was the strongest person he knew. What a joke. I'm crying over someone I hated. I'm weak…a weak little girl.

The said I didn't have to get the story; they'll just give the responsibility to someone else.

I got a call two days ago from the Daily Pearl, asking me to get a story on the new museum opening up in the old Benton family mansion. I accepted this; I didn't particularly want to but I had to make up for turning down the other one.

This morning I got up and turned on the news expecting a reporter to mention the opening of Moonpearl City's museum. Instead, there was a report on an eighteen-year-old fugitive named Seth Rindo. He didn't look like the type that would get locked up other than the fact that he was fairly unshaven. He was actually a pretty attractive guy. He had straight black hair with blue eyes and had about a three inch scar running down next to his left eye. It's funny but it felt like I've met him before. However, I couldn't think of any memory of ever meeting him. Well, I couldn't let this worry me at the moment because I had to concentrate on what was going to happen tonight.

I'm still in this bathroom, still wondering if I look good in this dress. I guess I do. It would appear as if I've been in this bathroom to long because I really have to use it now.

Damn. It sounds like their starting the tour out there.


	3. Chapter 1: Lights Out

_**Scenario: Seth**_

**Chapter 1**

**8: 43 p.m.**

"**Lights Out"**

Dale and I left the bathroom and tried our best to blend in with the other people in the lobby. I look around and see jerks, dicks, and hot chicks. I didn't know the opening of this dump would cause everyone to dress like it's a senator's ball or whatever.

Of course I feel like a retard now because it wasn't Arabs we were trying to blend in with, it was Muslims. I just hope they don't find out what we're up to so they can call us "infidels". We tried to stay as close to their group as possible. They didn't seem to suspect anything. I guess Dale and I are just lucky like that. A question popped up in my head suddenly. _Why are there even Muslim's here anyway? _Of course, at the moment I could really care less. There are more important matters at the moment…like finding that so-called priceless artifact.

I looked around and noticed that the lobby held nothing of decent value. While I was rolling my eyes around the room, I thought I noticed someone I knew. It was a girl…a really gorgeous girl at that. She had straightened blonde hair and it flipped out a little bit. She was wearing a really short and tight turquoise colored dress with most of her chest and cleavage revealed. Her breasts were a little above average and round. The skin on her legs was tight, showing the sexy outline of the muscle tone. She was also wearing one of those black neck-rings (I have no idea what they call them), a crystal-like ankle bracelet, and risen shoes with the heels cut out. This chick really takes care of herself, the kind of girl that every guy would want. I noticed her talking to someone and it sounded like she had a strong English accent. Though, I kept my eyes on her for some time, pondering where I could have seen her from, I couldn't think of any occasion of us ever meeting.

Dale grabbed me by the arm and pointed towards the main entrance.

"We have a problem," said Dale. I looked over to where he was pointing.

"Oh perfect," I said, followed by an annoyed sigh.

It was none other than Ronald Tracker, the pig who arrested me earlier this week. I bet that ate his ass when he found out I escaped. He would love to throw my ass back in jail. But guess what. It isn't going to happen…or it won't happen if Dale and I watch each other's back. I guess he's on duty to be one of the security guards here or something.

"Just keep you're cool and we'll be fine," I said to Dale, even though I'm sure I didn't even have to tell him that. We stayed with the Muslim crowd as best as we could, trying to keep our piece-of-crap turbans from looking out of place. I sort of felt like I was starring in a low budget movie, acting as a spy. But, who cares. As long as everything is going according to plan, I have no complaints.

All of a sudden, I got this strange feeling among me.

"Whoa. Did you feel that?" I asked Dale.

"Feel…what?" he asked. I had my mouth semi open out of surprise but I closed it.

"I don't know. I'm probably just being stupid."

Something wasn't right. It felt like the volume of the noisy room seemed to lessen. Maybe I was freaking out over the pressure but then something else happened. The light in the room seemed to grow dim and I wasn't the only one who noticed it; Me, Dale, the hot blonde girl, and everyone else in the room looked up at the chandelier in the ceiling and noticed it was going out. Soon, the room was completely dark and like most rooms full of idiots, everyone seemed to panic. It was annoying and I wanted to get a few yells simply stating "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" out of my system. But soon afterward the annoying noise of panic was replaced with a very strong and loud thunderstorm outside. It was so dark; I couldn't even force my eyes to see out the window. But, I could hear very powerful raindrops hitting the ground at incredible speed outside.

"What the hell is going on!" I asked loudly.

The sound of panic in the room appeared to be near its end. But, it only seemed to get worse. It got a little too quiet and soon I began to hear the sound of people yelping. Each one only lasted half a second, but half a second was all I needed to hear in a pitch black room to know something wasn't right. Just then, it happened about four feet away from me. I'm not stupid, I was able to process the smart thought into my mind saying _Seth, get the fuck away from there._ I ran as far as I could before being stopped by the wall I slammed into. But, that just made more noise. I ran to another random spot and just stood there.

Just then, I started wondering where Dale was. I wanted to yell his name but it would blow our cover. By this time, I reached in my jacket and grabbed my 9mm handgun.

I made my way to the main entrance, but when I grabbed the door handle, it wouldn't open or even budge.

The room began to light up again. The light expanded across the room. I looked at the front door I tried to open and it was completely boarded up. How could someone have done that in such a short time and without making any noise? While I was going through that confusion, I heard several people screaming. I looked back and couldn't believe my eyes. There had to be over forty twitching bodies on the floor with their throats cut. Some of them were still alive, gasping for air, and shortly after, became corpses with the rest of them. The gash in each of their throats was deep, deep enough that their trachea was visible. Blood ran down their necks and formed huge stains in the carpet on the floor.

In my dazed state, I looked around the room and noticed that the windows were allowing some blob-like substance to enter the room. It was black and looked like it had wet brown vines running along the outside of its body. I gripped my handgun and pointed it in the direction of one of the blobs and fired two bullets in the damn thing. By my surprise, it didn't seem to do anything but swallow the bullets. They started to get bigger and soon took up about three-fourths of the room, swallowing all the corpses that were killed earlier. "Shit!" I yelled. I slammed my eyes closed, hoping that soon it will be all over with. But just then, I heard a door bust open on the north wall. Without taking any chances, I darted to the door just as the other survivors did. While running, my "turban" fell off.

I closed the door behind me, locked it, and quickly turned around. It would appear as if we were in the reception room. There was a desk sitting along the middle of the right side wall and another one on the left wall. Documents and other papers were scattered all over the room. The light in the room wasn't very strong, but I was able to see who was in here. What a surprise too. I looked to my left and saw Dale.

"Seth!" Dale yelled with relief in his voice. I looked forward and saw the officer Ronald Tracker and the attractive blonde girl I was checking out earlier.

"What kind of shit is this?" I yelled, confused by the coincidence of the matter.

"This is your doing, isn't it you little bastard!" yelled Ronald, pointing his glock at me, leading me to point mine back at him.

"Uh no, I'm not playing this game! What the hell happened to everyone in there and what the fuck was that coming through the damn window!"

"I don't know but as soon as we get out of here, your ass is coming with me back to jail!"

The yelling obviously was getting on everyone else's nerves so Dale walked up and said "Everyone, calm down." He had his handgun gripped but no pointing it at anyone, "Officer, I know damn well that Seth didn't do that." After that was said, another unknown voice said, "Seth…is innocent." It was a woman's voice…it was very soft too. I looked around the room, as did everyone else and saw a woman sitting in her chair. This must be the hour of hotties or something. Her skin was dark and tan. She had dark hair, almost as dark as mine. I think she was Hispanic or something, possibly in her early twenties. She was wearing a long red dress with a slit down the left side of the skirt section revealing her well toned, tanned legs, which were sitting cross-legged. I could see two guns strapped at the top of her right leg, but I couldn't make out what kind they were. She wore a red neck band around her throat. Below that was her revealed cleavage, showing off the top- half of her separated breasts. The other half was cut off by a black see-through section running down the middle of the dress revealing the bottom half of her tits and her entire stomach. It appeared as if she was dressed for the opening of the museum, but I didn't see her among the others earlier.

I turned my head to her and asked, "How do you know my name?" She turned her head to me and replied.

"I know more than you know about yourself." She then rolled her eyes toward the blonde girl, "I even know about the girl…Carrie Broenias." The blonde-haired girl widened her eyes and said "What? But…how?" I was right. She did have an English accent, it was strong too.

The young woman uncrossed her legs and got up from the chair. "Sorry, I'm not inclined to answer anything right now," she said, while walking to another door, "but that thing out there won't be held for long by that door. I suggest you find another way out of here." After she said that, the light grew dim and once again was completely dark. The young woman turned on a flashlight and opened the door.

"Wait!" yelled the blonde girl, whom I now know is named Carrie, "Who are you?"

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you when I know you're 'her'," said the woman.

"Her? I don't understand."

"You will in time."

The woman left the room. Officer Tracker switched on his flashlight and looked at me and Dale, "Do what you two want. If you survive: great. If you die: oh well. I, for one, am taking that woman's word for it and getting out of here." He left me, Dale, and Carrie in the dark room alone.

"Well, there's no use standing here," I said, loading a clip into my gun.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Carrie. She was trembling with fear. I couldn't just leave her helpless. I turned my head toward Dale.

"Dale, hand me your bowie knife." He handed me his twelve-inch bowie knife which he kept in the lining of his boot and I gave it to Carrie. "I don't know what kind of hell is within these walls…so try to take care alright?" She took the knife from my hand and shook her head in a positive manner.

Dale and I opened the door…and stood more alert than we've ever been.


	4. Chapter 2: Noise of Pain

_**Scenario: Seth**_

**Chapter 2**

**9: 12 p.m.**

"**Noise of Pain"**

After exiting the reception room, Dale and I came into a dark hallway that went both left and right. Normally, I would say "split up" but with the given situation, it didn't seem like a good idea. For about ten seconds we stood there wondering which way to go until we got our clue.

The sound of a shotgun blast echoed through the hall from the right.

"What was that?" Dale said from surprise after turning to the right. I'm sure that both he and I knew that was a shotgun blast.

"I don't know," I replied quietly, "I'm not sure if that was good or bad." I turned my head toward Dale, "I say we head down that way." At the time, I was thinking that it could be another survivor.

We started down the hallway to the right. We came to a decorated door on the right side. I tried looking for the knob in the darkness but couldn't find it. So I just thought, _fuck it_, and continued slowly down the hallway.

After about thirteen feet we made it to another door on the left side. I was able to find a knob on this one and tried turning it, but it was locked. I took my hand away from the door and continued some more down the hall and there appeared to be only one more door and it was at the very end of the hall. While extending my hand toward the knob, I was hoping and not hoping that it would be unlocked. I guess I really don't know what to think right now.

Lucky me…the door was unlocked. I pushed the door open after turning the knob. It appeared to be just an extension of the previous hallway. However, it was shorter and had only two doors. Dale and I approached the door at the very end of the hall and it seemed to be made of metal. There was a strange symbol carved on it, however, the door was locked and had a large keyhole. The other door, which was on the wall to the left of us, was unlocked. Before opening it, Dale and I heard a noise…more than one noise actually. There seemed to be a repetitive, out of sync clicking noise going on in the room behind this door. I slowly took my hand away from the doorknob, but just then remembering that anything is better than going back toward the lobby. So, I decided that we must continue on and open the door.

Upon pushing the door open, I had my eyes wide open. After the door was fully open, I swung the hand gripping my handgun around to my front. Dale did the same. The room was almost pitch black, but if I wasn't mistaken, it was filled with clocks from many different eras in time. They all seemed to be functional and making that annoying clicking noise. Dale and I investigated the room, only to find nothing but a bunch of crappy outdated obnoxious ticking machines. Museums have been really scooping the bottom of the shit-bucket for priceless junk to display nowadays. I can't possibly see how this crap could catch anyone's interest or even their attention. It's nothing but a bunch of antique pieces of shit. Though, there was one clock that caught my curiosity. It was a big silver grandfather clock sitting along the north wall. There was a picture of a horse on it. It looked pretty cool but I didn't have time to gawk at it.

While searching the room, we found two doors on the west wall. The one closest to the door we just came through was locked. I walked to the other door which was closer to the north wall and turned the door knob to the left to find it was unlocked. Dale and I had our guns ready and I pushed open the door. It was just another hallway.

There was a door about ten feet from where we were standing on the right wall. As I was walking up to see if it was unlocked I heard Dale yell something. I looked back and he wasn't there. I ran back into the clock room and looked around. While standing there, rapidly moving my head around, I noticed that the big silver grandfather clock on the north wall was missing. There was a steaming pool of blood lying where the clock was standing. I kneeled down to get a closer look because of the darkness pervading the room. There were no clues that could help me.

"Dale!" I yelled, "Shit!" I put my hand on my head, grabbing my hair. I guess I was trying to calm myself down. Of course, at the moment, there was no way that was going to happen. My best friend was missing or possibly dead. After sitting there for only a few seconds I heard another noise. I couldn't make out what it was at all. All I know is that it came from the hallway I was just in. If anything, it sounded like a grotesque cry out in pain. I was wondering, _Was it Dale?_ If it was, I had to do something about it.

I went back through the door and continued down the hall just as I started to before. The door I noticed earlier was locked. It figures. It seems all the doors so far have just led me to the end of each room allowing me a somewhat easy, linear path. And it would appear I was right as the only path left was a set of stairs sitting at the end of the hall, leading down into a basement.

My heart was pounding and my palms were sweating, making the grip on my gun to loosen a little. After taking a deep breath, I lifted my foot and took a step down into an even deeper darkness. I continued down the stairs until I heard yet another noise.

The sound of an organ holding the same note pervaded my surroundings. It didn't come from any general direction. I was getting really frightened. I've never been so scared in my life when I heard this. And it only got worse. The sound of something…some kind of animal screaming played along with the organ. My heart stopped, yet I was still breathing hard. Despite that the sound of an organ in sync with an animal in pain was numbing my body, I still continued down the steps. I had no choice but to tough it out.

I made it down probably five more steps and the noise only got louder. All of a sudden something…I don't know what it was…but it gave me a sign to look back. I looked back…looked back up the stairs.

There was a dark figure standing at the top of the steps. It was in the shape of a burly man. He was holding something long. I looked up at him and I assumed he was looking back at me. I was frozen with fear as he began to walk down the steps toward me. But, like I said before…I'm not stupid. I rose my gun at the shadow-like figure.

"Stay back!" I yelled, "I mean it!" The figure didn't even slow down and the organ-animal scream noise only got louder as he got closer. When he was about five steps away from me, I got somewhat of a visual description. He was wearing blood-stained overalls and a faded white long sleeve shirt underneath the overalls. I took a step downward and noticed something else. The long object he was holding was a shotgun. I still couldn't see his face.

The given situation was getting worse and felt like a nightmare. I bet if I had pinched myself, I wouldn't have felt it. There can't be many occasions where a guy is surrounded by grotesque noises and encountering angry farmer-like figures in a dark mansion. I couldn't take it anymore. "BLAM!" I fired a bullet at his chest. He flinched and stepped back. Blood spewed from the chest wound. Without taking any chances, I ran down the remaining steps and continued through the door at the bottom.

Fortunately for me, there was a lock on the door. Of course, I took advantage of that and locked the door. But, that shotgun the figure was holding had to be a twelve gauge. He could blow that door open if he wanted to. I walked backwards, facing the door. So far the door didn't appear it was being tampered with. _Maybe he left?_ I was hoping for a miracle. By my surprise, that miracle seemed to happen. Nobody attempted to open the door or blast the lock off.

After a few relieving breaths, I turned around and noticed I was in a standard crappy basement. There was a freezer on the right wall and a work-table on the left wall. I assumed there was nothing important in the freezer and the work-table didn't seem to hold anything useful. I worked my way toward the back of the basement and noticed an old desk sitting along the back wall. Upon approaching it, there didn't seem to be anything useful on the desktop. There are sockets where four desk drawers are supposed to be. I gave a sigh of disappointment but then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. One of the missing desk drawers was lying on the floor. I approached it and kneeled down to see what it held. There was a folded up piece of paper. I grabbed it and took it back to the desk where I unfolded it. It was a map of the mansion…or a map of the first floor at least. I examined it as well as the small portion I covered earlier. There was a black pen on the desk, which I used to mark off which doors were locked and which were accessible. When I finished, I put the pen in one of the pockets in my jacket.

I turned around and saw something move in the darkness once again. It was the freezer door. Something was inside the freezer, trying to get out. I wanted to run to the freezer and sit on the door to keep it from opening. However, I was too late on that thought. The freezer door flew back. Something crawled out of it and fell to the floor. I backed up a few steps, with my heart pounding rapidly once again.

The figure got up and stood there in a lazy, inhuman posture. Its appearance made me swallow hard. I began to breathe hard and loudly again. The creature was covered in bloody bandages. Its skin was gray and severely wrinkled as if it had been in a casket for a very long time. There was a gash carved across its face, ear to ear, creating somewhat of a mutilated smile. Its eyes didn't have pupils and they were bleeding.

It opened its mouth and let out a loud, painful cry. This showed me it had sharp fangs crammed together in its badly fucked up mouth.

I had no idea what to call it, but whatever the hell it is, the damn thing was approaching me. It had a small limp in its walk, but it was still pretty fast. I had to hop over to the right to get away from it, yet it still was able to swipe me with its hand. I hadn't realized it before, but it had sharp claws and they tore the skin on my shoulder off. I backed up a little further from it and raised my handgun. I pulled the trigger and fired a bullet into his stomach. It flinched, however, it didn't stop approaching me. I fired two more bullets into its chest area. It got pretty close to me after those shots and rose its hand to swipe at me again. I quickly jumped over to the right yet again, but this time it missed. My hands were shaking, but I still managed to aim it at the damn thing. This time, I took aim for the cranium and fired two bullets.

Blood was flowing from all five wounds I put in it. I think it had enough as it collapsed to the floor. A pool of blood expanded in different directions around it. "What the shit is this!" I yelled, wondering what kind of nightmare I stepped into. "Why? This is a bad joke." I started to laugh at the most obvious, probable chance that this is, without a doubt, a nightmare.

While having my little crackpot laugh, I heard a girl scream. One name came to mind.

"Carrie!" I yelled. If I was to see if she was alright, then I had to go back through the way I came…back up those stairs where I heard the organ-animal noise and saw the farmer-like figure.

I approached the door I came through earlier before locking it. I unlocked it, turned the door knob, and opened the door. Nobody was there, not on the steps, or at the top of the steps. I didn't hear any strange noises either.

So far so good…


	5. Chapter 3: Consuming a State of Panic

_**Scenario: Carrie**_

**Chapter 3**

**9: 13 p.m.**

"**Consuming a State of Panic"**

Those two criminals just left me there. Maybe I should have followed them. I guess that Seth fellow was nice enough to show some concern and give me this bowie knife. The police officer was a complete dick. He showed absolutely no concern for me at all...and the woman in the revealing red dress was beyond a mystery to me. It creeped me out that she knows everything about me and supposedly more. I saw her take the west path upon exiting this room. _If I can't stay here then I'll just follow her and find out what's going on. _

Before exiting the reception room, I noticed something on the desk sitting along the east wall. It was a well-polished key. There was a yellow sticky-note attached to it that stood out of place among the other white documents scattered on the desk.

_We've been having occurring black- outs lately in this run-down facility so we installed emergency lights among the first floor but only the first floor. The panel that activates these emergency lights is located in a storage closet located on Hallway 102. Be sure to tell Richard where it is will you._

Richard? Richard Benton? The previous owner of this mansion? Why would a note like this be here? Maybe this key opens that particular storage closet. I don't have any idea where Hallway 102 is but maybe, by some chance, that's where the young woman went. I guess I'll find out because I had already made up my mind.

I took the key and passed through the doorway. There was a long hallway that went both east and west. I turned to my left facing west like I said I would. It was dark. I couldn't see more than a ten foot radius from where I was standing. Slowly, I moved down the hallway and made about twenty feet before I came to a door on the left. It was a standard door and it was locked.

After another ten feet of slow moving, I came to a halt and noticed in the dark that the hallway stopped going west. Instead it continued north, so I headed down that general direction. Just after I turned to my right, facing north, I saw a door on the left wall about five feet away from me. It was locked. How convenient. _Is every door in this place locked?_

I continued north. Soon enough, I came to yet another halt, as there was blood splattered on the walls and the floor. My eyes went blurry and soon I felt like crying. "Why is this happening to me!" I cried, almost on the verge of breaking down in tears. The situation was far more intense than someone like me could ever handle. Just then, I saw another door behind the gore. I decided to put my fears aside and walk across the pool of blood to continue. These shoes were brand new too.

The door was unlocked and behind it was an empty room and a hallway extending out of it. Upon entering the room, I saw a door on the west wall and a door on the east wall. The door on the east wall had a label on it but the darkness prevented me from making out what it said. It was locked anyway.

The door on the west wall was locked as well, however, the label on the door was somewhat legible in the darkness. It said _Storage_.

_Is this the storage closet mentioned on the note I read earlier._ There was only one way to find out. I used the key I had obtained in the reception room and it worked. Behind the doorway was a small wooden closet. There seemed to be nothing of use inside, however, on the right side of the closet I saw a panel with a lever. Remembering what the sticky-note said, I pulled the lever down. A couple of weak lights blinked on in the hallway and somewhat lessened the darkness. I was able to find something useful in the closet. It was a key with a tag on it saying, _Film Room, Hallway 101._

_Film Room? Hallway 101? If this is the storage closet in Hallway 102, then the hallway before this must have been 101. _

I returned to the previous hall, which too had emergency lights, looking at the labels on all the doors. The first door I checked wasn't of much help, but the door closest to the reception room said, _Film Room._ I inserted the key and unlocked the door. Behind the doorway held a room in darkness. I had to take a few steps in the room to actually notice the shelves and racks holding useless film. This room was a mess. There was film, cassettes, and cassette tape lying everywhere. It was impossible to step over any of this.

While walking through the wrecked room, the corner of my eye caught a curtained up area in the back of the room. I approached it, wondering what could be behind the curtains. My hand slowly got a hold of the curtain and I slowly pulled it to the right. There was nothing but a desk.

I gave a sigh of relief. There was a folded up piece of paper. I unfolded it to find it was a map of the first floor. All of the rooms were labeled. After examining the map, I looked at one of the desk drawers to find it was an eighth of the way open. Upon pulling it out further, something began to stink.

"Oh God, what is that stench?" It smelled really bad. I just wanted to get out of this room. I quickly pulled the drawer all the way and what I saw numbed my entire body. I gasped out loud and dropped the map. A pig's head was lying inside the desk drawer. I wanted to scream but my voice seemed to be dead. I started to cry but kept myself from sobbing.

I got back up, trying to collect myself, and got another look at the pig's head. It looked as if its head was forcibly ripped off. Pieces of flesh and gore surrounded the head. While I stood there, wondering who could have done this, the damnedest thing happened. The pig's eyes rolled at me. It smiled and said in a deep, monstrous voice, "Hey, Carrie. HAHAHAHAHAHA."

I screamed so loud, I backed up toward the door, stepping on everything. Upon turning around, I slammed into a rather unpleasant figure, knocking me to the ground. It was wrapped in blood-soaked bandages. The skin that was visible was that of a rotting corpse. It didn't even have a real mouth; there was a bloody gash carved across its face, forming a grotesque smile. It made a very disturbing screaming noise and stuck its claw-like hands outward, walking toward me.

My ass was still on the ground. I was so scared; my body wouldn't let me get up. The only way tactic my brain allowed was a distorted, backwards crabwalk. With my eyes gazed onto the monster's appearance, the first word that came to mind was "zombie". Yet, it seemed a bit more intelligent and much faster than those seen on television.

I was so helpless. Right then, I was the damsel in distress. There was nothing I could do. The creature bent down and grasped both of my arms, squeezing them to death. My circulation was weakening. The monster pulled me closer to the fangs in its self-made mouth, breathing its dead breath on me. With my head turned, eyes sealed shut, and sobbing loudly, I thought to myself, _this is the end._

Just then, I remembered about the knife. I put it through a slit in the hip of my dress. My fingertips slowly went around the handle for the grip. With the big bowie knife in my hand, I lifted my forearm upward to cut the monster's forearm, forcing it to let go of my left arm. However, its other arm was still gripping my right arm so I chopped at it until its forearm fell right off. The flesh smelled worst than the pig's head and the whole scene in this room was enough to make me throw up. The monster didn't seem very affected at the fact that it only had one whole arm now. It still assaulted me. Tears were still pouring out of my eyes. I didn't know what to do and for some reason, I was too stupid to run out of the room. It moved quickly my way. I had a tight grip on the knife and swiped at the creature's throat just as it raised its only good claw. The swipe was a success as a waterfall of blood flowed from the creature's neck, yet, it still didn't stop coming at me. Before I could ready another attack, the monster popped me in the head with its good hand. I stumbled and slid amongst the floor. I was in a dazed, dizzy state. However, my mind told me to get up so I did. The monster made another cry. I stabbed it twice in the torso, making squishy noises. A tiny shower of blood flew from each stab. The abomination finally gave in and fell face-first to the floor.

I gave a sigh of relief and fell to my knees, still crying. I started to cry louder; I've never killed anything before. Just then, something busted through the east wall. It was another bandage monster. There were two other different creatures accompanying it, but I couldn't make out what they were. I didn't have time to sit there and die like the dumb blonde that I am. The door leading back into Hallway 101 was still open. That's where I took my leave. I ran down the hall all the way to the west, where it turned to the north, and into Hallway 102. I reached Hallway 102 and closed the door behind me. I was hoping that the monsters didn't see where I went. Before I had time to breathe, there was a gunshot, and I heard cries of pain echoing through the halls.

"Oh my God!" I yelled, still crying. They busted open the door. I collected myself and ran down Hallway 102, trying all the doors I came across. They were all locked. I even tried kicking them and slapping them, but I'm too weak to break down a door. I ran even faster down the hall; my dress was very short so my legs were free to get a good sprint. I came to a dead end at the end of the hall. The corpse of a police officer was setting up against the wall. There was blood and gore everywhere. I screamed so loud, crying even harder. The sounds of the monsters were getting closer. My end was near, but just then, I spotted something in the pool of blood. It was a loaded handgun and two extra clips. I grabbed the gun and pointed it at the monsters, who were now visible in the beam of the emergency lights.

There was another bandage monster and two female-type creatures. They were both naked with pale skin. There were gashes carved all over their faces and their body.

I took aim at the bandage monster first because it was ahead of the two other figures. "BLAM! BLAM!" I fired two shots at the monster's torso. It still didn't cease its attack. "BLAM! BLAM!" I fired two other shots at its forehead. Brains and blood flew from the bullet holes. The bandage monster fell to the ground. I took aim at the two girl-like figures rapidly approaching me. They were much faster than the bandage monsters.

"Come play with us, Carrie!" yelled one of the figures, in a high-pitched, and somewhat blown voice. I held the gun up, wondering if this meant anything. _How does it know my name?_ There couldn't be much thought put into this for long; one of the naked figures held up a handgun and pulled the trigger. It missed by about three feet. My index finger pulled the trigger, hitting the creature right below the collar bone. It backed up quite a bit; it would appear that they're much weaker than the bandage monsters. The other figure raised the gun again and fired another shot at me. It missed yet again, but this time only by a few inches. "BLAM!" I fired my gun at the torso, hitting its left, swollen, and pale breast. The impact made it back up and drop the gun. "BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!" I fired three more shots at the monster's torso. It collapsed to the ground, with a blown out cry of pain. "Oh, Carrie. Why did you do that?" said the other figure. The voices of these monsters were very disturbing. I just wanted to get it over with and fired the remaining bullets at its head. The impact knocked it to the ground. I was sure it was dead but then it rose to its feet. It was about five feet away from me. I was in such a panic that I couldn't steady my hand to load another clip into the gun. It was just then, that I realized that the monster had my knife its hand. I must have dropped it while running earlier. I didn't have time to eject the clip and load another one so I slammed the pistol into the side of the monster's head. But, it only did insignificant damage. I was done for. It raised its knife, about to finish the job.

I buried my face in my hands, crying, and waiting for my demise. Just then, a gunshot went off. I looked up and saw the creature standing right in front of me with a surprised look on it face. It began to cry blood and fell to the already blood-soaked floor. I looked forward, squinting my eyes to see another figure standing in a doorway. It was a woman. She had dark skin and a long red dress.

It was her.


End file.
